This randomized, double-blind, parallel group, placebo-controlled trial will test the following hypotheses in patients with venous leg ulcers: The administration of Ifetroban, a potent and highly selective thromboxane A2 (TxA2) receptor antagonist will reduce the surface area of the venous ulcer by at least 50% following 12 weeks of treatment.